A roman afternoon Pipeyna oneshot
by GwilymOwain
Summary: Reyna and Piper spends the afternoon together. In this short story, they're girlriends.


**Piper takes Reyna to a museum that Reyna loves.**

**A/N: I'm kind of new to this, go easy on me. **

* * *

Piper walked forward, uncertainly. She had only been to Reyna's job once before, and you couldn't say she felt comfortable that time. Everyone had stared at her as she kissed Reyna's cheek.

Piper had wanted to scream: "Yeah, we're a gay couple, so?" But she knew Reyna wouldn't want that, so she kept quiet.

This time, Piper raised her chin as she walked towards Reyna. Reyna seemed to be concentrating fully on her work. The corner of Piper's mouth tugged up. Reyna was so dedicated to everything that was her responsibility. That was one thing Piper loved about her.

Piper leaned forward over Reyna's shoulder.

"Hi", she said softly. Reyna jerked back, her fingers slipping off the keyboard of her computer. But when she turned her face to Piper, a wide smile was stretched across her face.

"Hi", she replied. "I didn't know you would come over today."

"It was kind of a last minute desicion." That was a lie. Piper had planned this for weeks. Piper's hand found Reynas.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"Soon. I'm just gonna finish this..."

"Oh no you won't. I know your workday ends five o'clock, and guess what time it is...?" There was a mischievous note to Piper's voice. Reyna glanced at the clock on the wall, and Piper's smile grew bigger. Reyna had gone into Piper's trap.

"It's five twenty..." Reyna said.

"Exactly", Piper said. "Now come on. We don't have all day."

"What have you planned?" Piper could tell Reyna tried to sound wary, but failed.

"Just a little something", Piper said gleefully. Reyna sighed, pretend-exasperated.

"Sure. I'll just get my things." Reyna started to do that, and Piper sat down on the chair next to Reyna's fancy chair. She leaned forward and studied her girlfriend. Reyna's hair was braided in a dark french braid that fell down her back. A thin strand had untangled itself from the braid, and fell in curls over her shoulder. Piper felt a strange urge to tuck it back behind Reyna's ear, but held back. Reyna never wore her hair down, something that was a mystery to Piper. It was beautiful, dark and thick, and incredibly soft. Piper's own hair was cut in different layers, some parts of it braided. It was not nearly as pretty as Reyna's.

Reyna turned around and smiled.

"I'm done", she said.

"Good." Piper couldn't wait to show Reyna what she had planned. Reyna was a huge fan of Roman culture, sure, Greek too, but especially Roman. Piper didn't understand why. She had learned some Greek, but only because Reyna had wanted her to. And Piper had thought it was fun, but when she had tried to learn Latin, she failed remarkably.

Reyna, on the other hand, spoke Latin fluently. And that was the reason Piper was taking her to a museum about the Roman and Greek time. She knew Reyna would love it.

There was surprisingly much traffic in the city. Piper sighed. Reyna just smiled and leaned over to Piper. Piper smelled of jasmin. It was Reyna's favourite scent in the whole world.

"I'm having a nice time", Reyna said to soothe Piper. It was true. Piper had bought her a coffee that was delicious, and every minute she spent with her girlfriend was a nice one. Piper smiled at her thankfully.

"We're there soon", she said. And she was right. A few minutes later, they got out of the car and Piper led them to a large house that really looked like a museum. Copies of old Greek statues decorated the stairs. Reyna gasped. It couldn't be anything else than a Greek/Roman museum. She had wanted to go there forever, but never seemed to find the time. Reyna threw her arms around Piper's neck.

"You're the best, best person ever!" Reyna said, fully aware that she sounded childish.

"I like you, too", Piper laughed. They walked into the house and checked their tickets in. Piper had pre-ordered them on the internet. Reyna smiled to herself. Piper didn't use to be this prepared and ready.

"You wanna come along?" Piper offered her arm to Reyna. Reyna laughed and took it.

The exhibition about the Roman gods was amazing. Even Piper could admit that. She wasn't really a fan of history - not too fond of school, either - but she could recognise this as good. There were huge statues placed around the room, and the paintings and choice of colour really did remind one about another time. Piper strolled on, and found Reyna admiring a picture of a goddess who looked fierce.

"Who is this?" asked Piper, who rather had Reyna explaining it to her than read the note next to the picture.

"This is Bellona, a goddess of war." She smiled sheepishly. "I don't know why, but I've always kind of liked her."

"Huh", Piper said. She didn't know what more to say. Her knowledge on the topic was very limited. Reyna laced her fingers through Piper's, and they continued to walk.

The Roman gods exhibition ended too soon, in Reyna's opinion, but the greek god one was also fascinating. The gods were less... sophisticated, and more of the partying type. When the came to a section with multiple statues of Aphrodite, Piper frowned.

"I've never really understood the need for her", she said. "I mean, I can understand the love thing, but beauty? I don't like it, really. It just seems dumb." Piper herself was about as beautiful as any goddess could possibly be, Reyna thought, but she kept that to herself. She knew Piper would just be embarrassed if she said it out loud. They continued to look at statues and pictures, and read signs about the lifestyle in the roman and greek days. Unfortunately, the day had to come to an end as the museum closed. Piper drove them back. When Reyna was about to get out of the car, she said: "Next time, I want to make a surprise for you." She knew exactly what Piper would like. Piper smiled, and then she leaned forward and kissed Reyna. The kiss wasn't light, but it wasn't really deep either. It was an affectionate kiss only, but it made Reyna's body soft and happy.

"I'll see you soon", Reyna said.

"Tomorrow", Piper promised.

When she walked home, Reyna couldn't hide a huge smile.


End file.
